celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Bass.EXE
Bass.EXE is an internet navigator (net navi) from the year 20XX who has gone rogue, due to a misunderstanding during the Alpha Crisis. Nearly deleted, but saved by stealing power through his "Get Ability Program" Bass swore to take his revenge on all of humanity. His last strands of sanity and possibility for redemption were destroyed during the events of MMBN3, leaving him insane and even more obsessed about power than before. The RPer who has taken Bass.EXE has had a rather rocky past with the character, particularly during his first days of RPing on another site. However, those issues have long since been corrected. Background The MegaMan Battle Network universe is an alternate universe to the MegaMan Classic/MegaMan X universe, where Dr.Light/Dr.Hikari decided to study the concept of a society all connected by the internet, instead of robots. Everything from computers, to cars, to ovens eventually ended up connected to the internet. People navigate this complex web of connections using net navis stored in their personal terminal (PET). Net navis are companions to their owners, helping them with various things, and deleting viruses that happen to get into their part of the internet. Their owners, or net ops, give their net navis battle chips to help them out in battle against these viruses. In the early, Alpha stage of the internet society, most net navis did not have much of a personality yet, and were very reliant on their net ops for help in battle. One of the scientists working on bringing the internet society further along, Dr.Cossak, took it upon himself to make the very first autonomous net navi. A net navi who could survive on it's own, strong enough to take out any virus that came it's way. As Dr.Cossak began to create Bass.EXE, he became more and more vain about his programing abilities, which in turn made Bass.EXE more and more powerful. Not only did Bass.EXE have a multitude of attacks to choose from without the aid of battlechips, and a distinct personality, Dr.Cossak created a "Get Ability Program". This program allowed Bass.EXE to take any power needed to further strengthen himself, along with the ability to simply copy the power if the net navi could not access the root source of the power. And thus, Bass.EXE was created. He knew from the beginning that he was different from other net navis, more powerful than any of them. While he did not need to rely on Dr.Cossak, Bass.EXE trusted the man who created him. However, other scientists were wary of Bass.EXE, afraid that he was too powerful and able to think too much on his own. Naturally, because of this mistrust, when the Alpha Internet developed it's own level of conscious and began to attack everything connected to the internet, the scientists immediately suspected Bass.EXE of causing the problems. They sent every guard net navi after Bass.EXE, overpowering him after a long battle. Assuming they had defeated him after landing a heavy blow which left a huge gash across Bass.EXE's torso. All but the captain of the guard net navis left, who stayed behind out of a desire to watch Bass.EXE break apart. However, using the reserves of his strength, Bass.EXE used his Get Ability Program to copy the captain's Fire Sword data, and then launched a surprise attack that ultimately deleted the net navi. Stealing the captain's fallen cloak to wear as his own, Bass.EXE managed to hide himself before collapsing. Everyone involved with the incident assumed that Bass.EXE had summoned the strength for one final blow before breaking apart. However, they had assumed incorrectly. Bass.EXE was still alive, if just barely. As the scientists began to forget about the net navi they had nearly destroyed, focused on solving the Alpha problem, Bass.EXE began to crawl around the internet, swearing to live and take his revenge against the humans who had betrayed him. Using his Get Ability Program, he drew strength off of viruses, and later various net navis he found either decaying or recently deleted. However, Bass.EXE was so heavily damaged by the attack, several issues came up. The first and more noticeable one was the rather large scar across his torso, reaching from shoulder down to his waist. Even his Get Ability Program could not repair the damage of that wound perfectly, leaving a long glowing mark. The other issue was his mental stability. The combination of his rage at the betrayal and his wounds extensive wounds throughout all of his programming burned a permanent hatred of humans into his mind. His reliance on the Get Ability Program also warped Bass.EXE's mind, causing him to constantly crave power. For many years Bass.EXE lurked in the shadows of the internet, never showing himself, and stealing power only when he believed he would not be spotted. However, a certain perfect virus created by Dr.Wily was enough to bring the insane net navi into the light. Sensing the Life Virus's power, Bass.EXE made the journey through the internet, only witness a small blue net navi by the name of MegaMan.EXE destroy the Life Virus as it waited in a missile. Shortly afterwards, Scilab managed to recover some of the Life Virus' data and bring it over to their computers to study it. Bass.EXE swiftly blasted his way through their security and stole the data for himself. The data proved to be the Life Virus' aura, known as the Life Aura. This breaking was recorded by Scilab's computers, and there was some talk about the mysterious net navi who had stolen the data on the internet. While the Officials immediately figured out who it was, they kept the information to themselves. A month after the destruction of the WWW organization along side the Life Virus, a new type of virus began to sweep throughout the internet. This virus drove net navis to ignore their net ops and act erratically, causing problems all throughout the area. The virus was named the Zero Virus. This virus ultimately mutated into something very similar to a net navi named Zero.EXE; the first virus to be fully aware, be able to talk, and have emotions of some kind. Bass.EXE, seeing the potential of this virus' power, kept a close eye on Zero.EXE. However, with the help of Lan and MegaMan.EXE, Dr.Hikari was able to convert Zero.EXE from a virus to an actual net navi. Growing curious about the blue net navi, Bass.EXE challenges to a fight. He holds back his power throughout the battle, and comes to a crossroad once MegaMan.EXE manages to knock off his cape. Ultimately, Bass.EXE decides not to deleted MegaMan.EXE, because he wants to see how powerful the blue net navi can get, so that he can steal all of that power later. Dr.Wily, having survived the destruction of his base, and having heard of Bass.EXE and his hatred for humans, had began to devise a plan during the time of the Zero Virus attacks. Manipulating an anti-social orphan by the name of Sean, Dr.Wily created the net-terror group Gospel, with Sean at its head, hiding in a suit held together by the internet existing inside of Gospel's headquarters. Dr.Wily then had Sean collect bug fragments, and various key components to make a super-net navi. Dr.Wily supplied the form that the super-net navi would take: Bass.EXE. The doctor needed an extremely powerful net navi in order to fulfill his master plan. However, the bug collection's form did not hold, and instead shifted into a huge cyberbeast, named for the organization which had brought it to life: Gospel. After its defeat, several extra bug fragments escaped, forming copies of Bass.EXE. The real Bass.EXE, less than thrilled about it, began to roam around the internet, destroying the pathetically weak fakes, muttering the whole time about how humanity shouldn't have the gall to do such a thing, and how he would have his revenge. It was during this time that Dr.Wily managed to find the real Bass.EXE. Still needing a powerful net navi for his plan, Dr.Wily convinced Bass.EXE that he hated humanity, and wished to see it destroyed as much as the net navi did. He further explained his entire plan to the net navi: to take the power the net navi would need to get his revenge from the very thing which had caused humanity to turn on Bass.EXE: Alpha. The Alpha internet had not been destroyed, but sealed away. According to Dr.Wily, the Guardian Program held enough power so that Bass.EXE could go into the real world. Reluctantly, Bass.EXE agreed to help out Dr.Wily if needed. While waiting for Dr.Wily to call him with either the location of the Guardian Program or with a request for assistance, Bass.EXE sensed two powerful beings gathering in Undernet 3. Further studying quickly revealed one of the two to be none other than MegaMan.EXE. Initially, Bass.EXE attempted to destroy the smaller, blue net navi with an Earthbreaker attack, but missed and ultimately decided to let the two duke it out first. When the two net navis, MegaMan.EXE and a large fiery one named FlameMan.EXE had reached a stalemate, Bass.EXE revealed himself from the shadows. Once again call upon his Earthbreaker, Bass.EXE destroyed FlameMan.EXE with a single blow, before turning his attention to MegaMan.EXE. After a short battle, the blue net navi also fell, but was still in once piece. Before Bass.EXE could land the killing blow, an official's net navi stepped out into the open. The interrupting net navi had been following MegaMan.EXE, wanting to witness if the blue navi could beat Bass.EXE or not. Seeing that he could not, the official net navi stole Bass.EXE's attention by mentioning the phrase "Alpha Revolt": a later incarnation of the group of scientists who had attempted to delete Bass.EXE. The official net navi then called upon a Dark Aura, claiming it to be stronger then Bass.EXE's Life Aura. Bass.EXE was more than happy to put it to the test, slamming the shield with an Earthbreaker. Surprisingly enough, the Dark Aura did indeed stop the blow, but was obviously weakened and about to collapse. Before Bass.EXE could finish it off, Dr.Wily contacted him, stating that he needed Bass.EXE immediately. More than annoyed, Bass.EXE let the two net navi's go for now, deciding he would destroy them upon getting the Guardian Program's power. It turned out Dr.Wily wanted Bass.EXE to trail DrillMan.EXE, who was recovering the Alpha Internet from Scilab. As Bass.EXE followed DrillMan.EXE, he witnessed MegaMan.EXE delete DrillMan.EXE. Before MegaMan.EXE could recover the Alpha Internet, Bass.EXE swooped in and grabbed it himself. MegaMan.EXE then did something unexpected, and threw a Gigafreeze blast at Bass.EXE. Gigafreeze was a forbidden program, capable of freezing the entire internet if used incorrectly. Only a select few, chosen net navi could touch the program without being frozen forever. As the blast came at him, Bass.EXE reached out and grabbed it, unaffected. Dr.Cossak had made sure Bass.EXE could use the program back when he was creating the net navi. Once again, Bass.EXE opted to let MegaMan.EXE go, wanting to have the internet in his hands decoded, so he could take the Guardian Program for himself. With the Alpha Internet in Dr.Wily's hands, Bass.EXE waited in the doctor's internet area for the right moment. During this waiting, Bass.EXE felt a very familiar, and human presence in the internet. Unable to resist, Bass.EXE headed over to that part of Dr.Wily's internet area and discovered that his creator, Dr.Cossak, had sent his brainwaves into the internet using one of his old inventions in order to open a door for those trying to stop Dr.Wily. After a short confrontation, Dr.Cossak began to gather all of the energy he could in an attempt to blow up his brainwaves and hopefully take out Bass.EXE at the same time. However, Bass.EXE quickly attacked him with an Earthbreaker, telling himself that he had actually killed his first human. In reality, a small part of him still respected Dr.Cossak for creating him, and had caused Bass.EXE to slow his attack down just enough that Dr.Cossak lived through it. After this encounter, Bass.EXE moved back to where Dr.Wily and Alpha's core resided. There, Dr.Wily finished tricking Bass.EXE into destroying the Guardian Program, and then absorbing it's power. The moment Bass.EXE finished absorbing the program, MegaMan.EXE showed up. The two battled again, but this time the result was Bass.EXE being defeated easily by MegaMan.EXE. During the battle, Bass.EXE had realized that most of his powers had suddenly been drained, which in turn lead to Dr.Wily commenting that he had hoped the two net navis would destroy each other during the battle. He then explained that all that the Guardian Program did was limit powers greatly. Stunned and in disbelief of being tricked so badly, Bass.EXE didn't notice that Alpha had awaken beneath his feet, and was swiftly absorbed by the ameba like prototype of the internet. As MegaMan.EXE battled against Alpha's core, Alpha began to slowly absorb data from the heavily damaged Bass.EXE. Even after the core was destroyed by MegaMan.EXE, Alpha's body continued to eat away at Bass.EXE in its deaththrows. Now so badly damaged that he couldn't even use his Get Ability Program, Bass.EXE was ejected out of the dying Alpha body and began to drift helplessly through the internet. As fate would have it, the conscious remains of the bug cyberbeast Gospel drifted into Bass.EXE. It decided that its best hope of survival was to fuse with the heavily wounded Bass.EXE, much to the net navi's surprise. Gospel in turn ended up being the only being to ever decide to help Bass.EXE, the resulting fusion creating his BassGS.EXE form (GS standing for either GoSpel, or Gospel Soul). One of the side effects of this fusion was Bass.EXE losing nearly all of his memories, leaving only a desire to gather more power. This drove Bass.EXE to attack the Lord of the Undernet, Serenade.EXE. After several days of battle, Serenade.EXE managed to beat Bass.EXE back. Once again finding himself heavily damaged, Bass.EXE fled to a bug frag trader. There, as people dropped in bug frags in order to get rare chips, Bass.EXE would steal the bug fragments to heal himself. After the 300th bug frag, Bass.EXE made his move, popping out of the bug frag trader to attack the strong net navi he could sense. It was once again MegaMan.EXE, though his lack of memories prevented him from recognizing him. The two battled, with MegaMan.EXE coming out victorious and trying to force Bass.EXE to remember his past. Bass.EXE started to faintly remember his feelings of trust for Dr.Cossak, but quickly clamped down on the feelings and fled. At some point, Bass.EXE found himself trapped in stone due to an attack on him by all of the Undernet after absorbing the power of various dark chips. They gave him the title "Dark Messiah" and locked him behind the power of four dark chips. He was accidently freed by MegaMan.EXE, leading to another battle and defeat for Bass.EXE. He fled to Black Earth where he absorbed even more dark power while waiting for MegaMan.EXE to track him down, gaining his BassXX.EXE form. The two battled and once again Bass.EXE was defeated. When Nebula Grey was defeated, leaving the Nebula Area open to those strong enough to enter, Bass.EXE easily slipped inside the area, absorbing as much power as possible. This time however, he absorbed too much, finally becoming tainted by the sheer amount of darkness he had absorbed. Once he was defeated by MegaMan.EXE again, Bass.EXE fled to the part of the Nebula Area with the highest concentration of darkness. There, he used his Get Ability Program on the remains of Nebula Grey, but was once again defeated by MegaMan.EXE. He grudgingly admitted he was strong enough yet before fleeing. Later on, Bass.EXE decided to rest inside of his grave monument in the Undernet, set up by the Officials many years ago while they still believed him to be deleted. During this rest Bass.EXE regained large chunks of his memories, though a lot of finer details were still missing. When MegaMan.EXE approached the monument, Bass.EXE burst out of it and attacked him out of rage for all of the times he had been defeated by the blue net navi. Once he had been yet again defeated, Bass.EXE moved onto the Graveyard Area. He hid by the one unmarked tombstone, the one for MegaMan.EXE, and waited. Sure enough, MegaMan.EXE eventually found himself in front of his own tombstone, and Bass.EXE threw himself into combat again. With the battle resulting in another loss for Bass.EXE, he began to grow desperate for a while to defeat MegaMan.EXE again. He hinted that he would gain the strongest power sources he could find, and then hurried along to the Underground area, where Cyberbeasts Gregar and Falzar had once rested. Bass.EXE absorbed the remaining fragments of their power, gaining his BassBX.EXE form (BX standing for Beast eXpansion). Bass.EXE first forces MegaMan.EXE to fight a Beast Out version of himself, watching the battle unfold. When MegaMan.EXE wins the battle, Bass.EXE attacks MegaMan.EXE for their final battle. After a long fight, Bass.EXE is defeated, his data so unstable with all of the power he has taken over time that he explodes. However, not even MegaMan.EXE believes that Bass.EXE is gone for good. He was correct. After MegaMan.EXE leaves the Graveyard Area, Bass.EXE slowly limped into view, swearing that one day he would both defeat humanity and MegaMan.EXE. It was then that the multiverse sucked him into the real world. Involvement When Bass.EXE first appeared in the Sea of Moondust, he had found himself struggling to decide if he was in the real world or some strange part of the internet. After a little bit of exploring and stumbling across an Oasis inhabited by human mages, Bass.EXE happily came to the conclusion that he was in fact in the real world and slaughtered the few humans he first ran across. Those humans would be far from the last he killed in the multiverse. Dismayed by how much power he had somehow lost by entering the multiverse, Bass.EXE naturally began to strench out his Get Ability Program senses to try to find a suitable power source to steal from. The strongest source he came across by far was that of Mephistopheles, strong enough that Bass.EXE decided it was worth the risk of traveling directly to Mephistopheles' castle and infiltrating it. Bass.EXE was confronted by Mephistopheles, but was ultimately offered a position within his faction. During his time in Apex Tactical Contractors, Bass.EXE joined an attack on Hyrule. Injured very early on in the battle, Bass.EXE was forced to retreat, earning the ire of at least one faction member who hadn't partaken in the battle itself. Shortly afterwards, Apex Tactical Contractors ended up being disbanded. Sometime later, Bass.EXE decided he was going to take a more proactive approach to dealing with humans, and decided to crash a vessel filled with humans into the tower. After scouting out multiple vessels and getting to know their layout, Bass.EXE successfully hijacked a passenger ship, took control of its key systems, and aimed it towards the tower. His aim was off by the slightest degree, and the vessel glanced off of the top of the tower before flying in a long arc towards the ground. As chance would have it, the vessel ultimately landed in the very Oasis Bass.EXE had first stumbled across. The vessel rapidly reached critical as Bass.EXE made his exit, only to be confronted by Tyurru. Giving a mocking warning about the likely hood of an explosion, Bass.EXE teleported away right before the blast occurred, wiping out the Oasis. Later on, Bass.EXE stumbled across a reploid running amuck in the tower area, slaughtering humans. Bass.EXE happily joined in the chaos, before various heroes showed up, including Roll, Michael Wilson, and Aqua. During the fight, Roll called Bass.EXE by his name, mistaking him for the Bass from the Classic MegaMan Universe. It would be something Bass.EXE would remember, even after Optimus Prime showed up and destroyed Bass.EXE with a shot from his EMP Shotgun. As it turned out, not even death could hold Bass.EXE back. Fighting his way back to life, Bass.EXE hid in the Sea of Moondust for a short while to check on all of his systems before deciding to download various bits of news to see if there was anything of interest. It was there that he found out Roll too had died previous, but was apparently back to life. Combined with the fact that she seemed to know MegaMan, Bass.EXE began to stalk Roll. During her trip to Angel Island, Bass.EXE made his move and confronted her about her connection to MegaMan. During their talk, Bass.EXE's mind twisted everything Roll said to fit into the universe he was from. Likewise, Roll took everything Bass.EXE said and made it fit into the universe she came from. Ultimately, Roll was able to use Bass.EXE desire to delete MegaMan.EXE to her advantage and escape without serious injury. During the events of the Decepticon attack on the Tower, Bass.EXE found the reploid from before. As it turned out, his name was Zero, and he too had a reason to want information out of Roll. After Roll was spotted, the two of them gave chase before encountering a large group of heroes attacking a particularly large Decepticon known as Sunstorm. Both of them needed Roll to live through the event, so they ended up taking large roles in the defeat of Sunstorm. During this fight, Bass.EXE ended up taking part of the Maverick Virus from Zero, wishing to use it to increase his own power. Afterwards, during the days before the Second Slugfest, Bass.EXE encountered a being from his past: Gospel. With some manipulation, Bass.EXE was able to bring the beast under his control. Powers and Capabilities Bass.EXE has an extremely large variety of powers at his disposal in thanks to his "Get Ability Program", which allows him to copy any power that he sees fit. While the vast majority of it is still locked away due to the multiverse drain, Bass.EXE contains the data for every single battlechip, as he has copied the entire battlechip library. This includes the infamous Dark Chips that normally corrupt a net navi over time. However, much like the Darkloids who were created by the same power, Bass.EXE is immune to the corrupting effect (at least it would seem). If he naturally had this power, or copied it off of a Darkloid is unknown. His "Get Ability Program" also allows Bass.EXE to sense the kinds of power that those around him contain, and give a very rough estimate of how powerful they are compare to his own. As nobody has identical amounts of various powers, Bass.EXE can also use this ability to track down people. However, his tracking abilities are imperfect, and if too much time has passed since he last sense their power, Bass.EXE may not recognize them without visual confirmation. Other sources of powers that Bass.EXE had claimed before entering the multiverse include: the Life Aura from the Life Virus (though the data has since been damaged in battle), various bits of data connected to Cyberbeast Gospel (which Zero briefly copied for his own use), an unknown amount of data from Nebula Gray (which is in of it self man's dark soul amplified), data from Cyberbeast Greger and data from Cyberbeast Falzar. This is not including data from the countless net navis, viruses, and bug fragments he has healed himself with during his time in the cyberworld. Within the multiverse, Bass.EXE has sampled various bits of power over time, including the powers of Deadpool, Michael Wilson, and Larxene. Most impressive however, is the bit of power he took from Mephistopheles, which he later used to form the Devil Buster. The Devil Buster is his single strongest attack, but inflicts a nasty recoil damage back to him. Another key source of power is the reflector that he stole off of Serenade.EXE, after defeating him in combat. He has recently been infected with the Maverick Virus, but its effects on him have yet to been shown. On top of all of this, due to now being in the real world, Bass.EXE is able to teleport wherever he wishes, much like how he could within the internet. He can also merge back in cyberworld wherever it is possible, with all of the advantages that comes with such a power. Follower: Gospel Multibug Organism Gospel was originally a copy of Bass.EXE created by the organization Gospel. Its manner of construction was a massive collection of bug fragments forcibly fused together. However, this particular copy of Bass.EXE underwent a curious change. It morphed into a huge, wolf like form when it was told to attack MegaMan.EXE. It was later discovered that for some unknown reason, when a large enough quantity of bug fragments came together in the same area, they tended to form the shape of a wolf. This was how Cyberbeast Gregar was formed many years before this incident. MegaMan.EXE defeated Gospel, and its remains floated aimlessly through cyberspace, barely clinging to life. As it so happened, it eventually drifted into the ruins of Alpha, where a dying Bass.EXE laid. With the last bit of its energy, Gospel fused with Bass.EXE, creating his BassGS form. Sometime later, Gospel's core arrived in the multiverse right in front of Bass.EXE. The Maverick Virus within Bass.EXE tricked the net navi into believing that his bits of Gospel data were convincing him to save the cyberbeast. Bass.EXE listened to the reasoning, and resurrected Gospel with a fuse of its previous data, some new data Bass.EXE gave it, dark chip power, and a little bit of the Maverick Virus itself. Bass.EXE is now able to sense what Gospel is sensing, and see what its thinking. Gospel itself is now much more moldable when it comes to changing its shape, though it loss some of its defenses in the process. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * Autonomous Net Navi (Storage Topic) * Bass.EXE's MegaMan Wiki Page Category:Player Characters Category:Retired Category:Dropped Characters